I'll Be There for You  RemusTonks Fanfiction
by TheElejahDiaries
Summary: When you ship Remus/Tonks, you write. A lot. Of fanfiction. This is one of those fanfictions. COMPLETE


It had been a week since Sirius died and Remus felt like his world had been turned upside down. It took all his strength to get out of bed in the morning and eat something. The night before last was his first full moon since Sirius had died, and it had been the worst since James's death. When he turned back, the only thing that kept him from ending it all – all the pain, death, and obstacles of life – was _her. _

"Remus," she said quietly. "Remus, are you okay?"

He glared up at her.

"Sorry. That was a stupid question..."

He turned over on the bed and faced the wall, wanting her to leave.

She seemed to read his mind, which, in all reality, was possible. She was an Auror after all, and may have learn Legilimency. "I'm not leaving, Remus."

"Why not?"

"Because I care about you. And you know that." She reached out to stroke his greying hair, but he shrugged her off. "Fine!" she said irritably. "I'll leave you alone to wallow, but I'll be in the next room, so don't try anything stupid, Remus."

"_Great...,_" he said sarcastically.

It was hard for her to see him like this. She wanted so much to just smack it out of him, but she knew he needed to grieve. He would come through. And as much as hearing him talk to her like that hurt her, she knew it was just because he himself was hurting. Remus was far too kind for his own good, and was taking complete blame for Sirius's death, even though it had virtually nothing to do with him. If you looked at it like that, it was just as much her fault as it was Remus's – or perhaps even more hers, because she had been fighting Bellatrix, who had killed Sirius. She shrugged the thought off, knowing that Bellatrix would have killed Sirius no matter what they did.

An hour later, Tonks knocked on Remus's bedroom door.

"Hmm?" he answered. She opened the door to see him sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands, his body shaking with sobs.

"Oh, Remus, dear!" she cried and hurried to his side.

She wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his neck as she rubbed his back. After a while, he lifted his head from his hands. Tonks straightened up, her hand still on his back. His cheeks were streaked with tear tracks and his eyes were puffy.

"I love you," he said, as if he had just realized it.

He leaned in toward her, staring into her dark blue eyes. She realized what he was doing, and put her hands up and pushed him back.

"I love you too," she said, "but you're not thinking straight. You're upset, and you don't know what you're doing. I want you, I do, but I want you when you're _you._"

He pulled back from her, still looking into her eyes. "I – I'm sorry," he said, but she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Ssh," she said. "Go to sleep. It'll be better in the morning, Remus."

When Remus woke up with Tonks next to him, things were better. He was thinking clearly, and he knew he wouldn't be here if it weren't for the woman lying next to him. Gently he stroked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, which were now chocolate-brown.

"Good morning," she said sleepily. Suddenly, she sat up, her eyes wide. "You're. . . you're _smiling!_"

He nodded, smiling wider. "Yes."

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, her eyes still wide, but a smile was playing on the corners of her mouth.

_Her beautiful mouth, _he thought.

And with that thought, he kissed her. And she kissed him back. And they kissed each other.

It was all Tonks had ever wanted, and Remus realized that it felt _right. _

"I love you," he said, for the second time in what seemed like forever.

"I love you," she said.

And for the rest of the day, they held each other in their arms, and talked about their families, their dreams, and their hopes. Remus was the happiest he had been since. . . well, since he could remember.

And it was all because of _her. _

_Three Months Later_

Strike that. Remus was the happiest _now. _In this moment, he was the happiest he had ever been. The love of his life, Nymphadora Tonks, was walking down the aisle. She was walking toward him – for him. She was wearing a strapless white gown that made her look like an angel. Her eyes were icy-blue – his favorite – and her hair was turned her favorite bubble-gum pink and was put up in an elaborate up-do.

It was a small ceremony with only their close friends and family there. As much as Remus wished that Sirius could have been there as his best man, he knew he was there in spirit. Tonks had chosen Hermione as her maid of honor, and Remus had asked Harry to be his best man. Hermione's dress matched Tonks's hair. But none of that mattered to Remus. All that mattered was the Tonks and how beautiful she was.

"Do you, Remus Lupin, take Nymphadora Tonks as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the who was presiding over the wedding.

"I do," said Remus, a bit shocked by his voice, which was shaking and choked up.

"And do you, Nymphadora Tonks, take Remus Lupin as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," said Tonks, who was nearly sobbing with happiness.

"Then I declare you bonded for life! You may kiss your bride," said the wizard.

Remus and Tonks leaned into each other and kissed.

As they broke apart, Tonks laughed, giddy.

Remus smiled down at her, blushing. He kissed her forehead, and they walked down the aisle together.

Their honeymoon was short-lived, as the only places they had to go was the headquarters of the Order and Tonks's parent's house. Nevertheless, Remus and Tonks had never been more in love. They were constantly saying 'I love you' to each other, even though it began to irritate the people around them.

"I love you," said Tonks, nuzzling into Remus's arm.

"Save it for the bedroom, why don't you?" laughed Fred.

"Or just save it. Period," George chimed.

"Fred! George! Quiet down!" snarled Mrs. Weasley, who found Remus and Tonks delighting.

"Believe it or not, your father and I were like that once," said Molly, chuckling.

"Aw, Mum! Just when we were starting to enjoy lunch!" said George.

"Yeah! This grilled cheese was delicious!" said Fred, resting his head on his hand, looking angry.

Remus began laughing. Then the laughing escalated into guffawing. Tonks leaned back from him, amazed. It wasn't often that Remus let go and relaxed. She began to laugh with him, and soon everyone had tears in their eyes from laughing. And they didn't know why. And that was okay.

"Remus?" said Tonks from the bathroom off of her room where Remus was laying on her bed.

"Yes?" he asked, preoccupied with a magazine of hers.

"Remus!" she said, and he noticed the edge of hysteria in her voice. He looked up to see her standing in the doorway, crying.

"Dora!" he cried, jumping up from the bed and hurrying over to her. He bent down to look at her face, which was wet with tears. "What is it?" He became worried himself – something had to be wrong.

She looked up into his eyes and cried even harder. "I'm – I was going to – Ugh!" she cried.

"Come here, sit down!" he said, his eyebrows furrowed, desperately trying to figure out what was wrong.

Tonks sighed, still on the edge of sobbing. "I was going to tell you right after I went in for a check-up today, but they. . . I was pregnant," she said, sobbing loudly.

"What? That's wonder- Wait... 'was'?" said Remus, his mouth falling open in horror.

Tonks nodded, tears streaming steadily down her face.

"No!" Remus cried. "Oh, Dora! Come here." He took Tonks in his arms and rocked her back and forth, crying himself.

"This is my fault! I must have done something wrong!" Tonks nearly screamed.

"No!" said Remus again. "Don't you think for a _second _that this is your fault!" he took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly. "I will always love you," he said, and they cried together for a long time.

"Oh my god," said Mrs. Weasley, and tears immediately came to her eyes.

They had all heard the news about Tonks and Remus.

"That's terrible," Hermione said through tears.

Ron and Harry hung their heads, not saying anything.

Everyone at the table fell silent aside from their sniffling.

No one saw Tonks and Remus for a few days. They stayed in their bedroom, and Mrs. Weasley was kind enough to bring their meals to the door, which were only half-eaten.

They spent most of their time curled together on their bed, just holding each other and crying. They hardly talked.

"I love you so much," Remus would occasionally say, trying to make Tonks feel better. She would nod and say nothing back and then start crying again.

Every time she tried to fall asleep, she would wake up from a nightmare. Remus didn't even ask what the dream was about – he just held her.

Finally, after nearly a week, Remus and Tonks emerged from their dark room. When they walked into the kitchen, Arthur stood up and offered his chair to Tonks. She nodded in thanks and sat down next to Molly.

No one knew what to say, so it was silent in the dining room. The only sound was the clatter of forks against plates.

Silently, Tonks wondered how life would ever get back to normal.

_Two Weeks Later_

Life did return to normal. The weight of losing a child still weighed on Remus's and Tonks's minds, but they couldn't let it rule their lives. One night, Tonks confessed her desire for a child to Remus.

"I wish we had a baby," said Tonks quietly, looking up at Remus sheepishly.

"I do too," said Remus. "I do too."

Tonks looked up at him, talking with her eyes in a way that only Remus understood. Remus flicked the lights off and they got lost in each other's arms.

_One month later_

"Remus!" cried Tonks from the doorway of their room.

He sat up straight and stared at Tonks, who had just gotten back from St. Mungo's for a checkup.

"Well?" he said, now standing and looking at her trying to detect her mood.

She didn't say anything, but she nodded, and smiled widely.

Remus ran to her and picked her up and spun her around.

"We're going to have a baby!" he laughed. He put Tonks down and let go of her. "We're going to have a baby," he repeated, but this time it sounded like he realized what he actually said this time. "A baby. . ." And with that, he fainted.

"Remus!" cried Tonks, wide-eyed, and immediately bent down to touch Remus's face.

"Tonks?" came a voice from the other side of the door. "Are you alright in there?"

"Uhh. . .," replied Tonks.

The door burst open to reveal Arthur, who had been heading down the stairs when he heard a loud thud – which was Remus hitting the floor.

"What's – Remus!" he said loudly. He bent over Remus and took out his wand.

"_Aguamenti!_" said Arthur, and a stream of water came from his wand and poured all over Remus's face.

"Wha -!" spluttered Remus and sat up. "Merlin's beard. . . I just fainted."

Tonks nodded, giggling.

She knew, with every fiber of her being, that things were going to be fine this time.

And things _were _fine this time; during one of her check-ups, that Remus insisted on going to, they found out they were having a girl.

"We should name her after Molly," gushed Tonks, while laying in bed, her head on Remus's lap.

Remus smiled. "I love it. Molly," he chuckled.

"And I was thinking, for her middle name, we could name her after my mum. . .," said Tonks tentatively. Remus and Andromeda Tonks had never gotten along well, and Remus knew why. Andromeda had wanted better for her daughter – she hadn't wanted her to marry a _werewolf_.

But rather than start a fight or hurt Tonks's feelings, he put on a good face and said, "Absolutely."

He saw the smile on Tonks's face and knew that no matter the cost, he would try and make her happy.

"So Molly Andromeda Lupin it is!" she laughed, and hugged Remus closer to her.

And they fell asleep together like that, holding each other, never wanting to let go.

_Three Months Later_

"But this isn't supposed to happen! I should have another month!" cried Tonks, her face twisted with alarm.

"It'll be alright," the Healer assured her and they took her into a room.

"I love you," called Remus, but he wasn't sure that Tonks had heard him.

So there he waited, pacing back and forth outside her door. Finally, a Healer opened the door and beckoned him in.

Tonks lay on the bed, tears of joy streaming down her face. Remus stopped in his tracks when he saw a little hand poke out of a pink bundle in Tonks's arms. Shaking his head to try and dislodge the tears from his eyes, he hurried over to Tonks, and she held the bundle out for him.

He took Molly in his arms and smiled down at her. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen – next to the amazing woman lying next to him.

"I love you too," she whispered.


End file.
